


Darkness can be found in the lightness of places

by cap9516bucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Twins, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap9516bucky/pseuds/cap9516bucky
Summary: Ones we had thought dead or missing.Have come back and had been thur a living hell by those that they and we had once thought as the light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything .

one: the new Prophecy

The lost ones will come back.   
They will fight the ones who once were in light and in now the gray.   
Phoenixes are not willing to kill but they will do anything for power , fame and money.   
The grim and the wolf find mates in the two like them.   
The once dead houses will rise from the ashes of death to reshape our world.   
Founder’s kids will return to change the once great school for the new age. 

The Dark one has Turned light for the missing ones. Those we call light have gone dark.   
We will be our world again growing more and in peace.   
Heroes of the pure light and heirs to pure Magic.   
The stag, wolf, and grim will run again in the light of the moon and will now be able to run off in the light of day. 

For the wolf with power and magic that we know so little of will be forever changed.   
A bond formed in fear, pain, and love will never be broken even in the ashes of hell.   
For the new light, lords rise from the ashes of the once town.   
Where we had thought we had seen the darkness the world had.   
We are wrong when we find the wolf and grim thought to be lost in death’s hands.   
Then the light angels die from who are treating them as one of the muggles own.   
No pain and never again alone 

 

For the lost family will rise from the ashes of those who wronged them.


	2. the lost and never forgotten six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything.

We all know the story of that cold October night where James and lily potter died to save the twins.  
The pair were later named the twins who lived.   
Because of the will left by James and lily the twins were to be raised by their godfathers Remus And Sirius.   
Only to have them sent on a mission that they don't come back from.   
While the twins curse marks were being looked at.   
The thought to be dead bodies are found four weeks later.   
They looked to be killed by death eaters.   
When the twins are 11 years old the muggle home where they had been placed had been found on fire with them still trapped in their cupboard. 

The so-called loving and caring aunt of Lily had let her husband attack and beat the feakness out from them.   
He had said the reason he had set the fire was that the freaking freak school and all the letters would not leave them be.   
So kill two freaks with one gas can and a lit match.   
We pray and hope that the small family ripped apart by war and pain are reunited with in heaven with no pain and fear.   
The new paper had the same thing every year made to honor the lost and never forgotten six.   
They deceived so much more than death thought amber bones as she walked to a fireplace to foo home.   
When she heard a sharp cry for help.

 

She turns to see people she never thought she see again alive and breathing!   
James , Lily , Sirius , Remus , harry and Lillian were looking like they had attacked and Tortured for a least five years.   
Help us cried James shaking as he fell into his skinned knees in front of her.   
Holding on to her Robes which are now bloody where his hands were.   
She could see Sirius and Lily helping to try and keep a bloody remus awake . Harry is holding his Unconscious sister in a bridal carry.   
All were shanking with blue lips and were white than most ghosts.   
They looked like they had never seen or had food or water in at least ten years.   
They are coming for us … we got loose when the doors were left open said a half-awake Remus. 

Poisoned by silver in more than one way said Gary beck. Who was shocked that he was even still alive if it was barely.   
Who had you asked a shocked Snape and Minerva  
Dumbledore said a weakened voice lily who’s once strong voice sounded like she had swallowed glass.   
A loud cry ripped thru the room as the phoenixes appeared with a look of pure hate and death in their eyes.   
There you are potter blacks yelled a pissed Dumbledore looking like he was ready to kill them.   
The former best friend of Harry yelled you are dead potter as he sent a curio and stupefy spell to the group hitting Sirius and harry.   
making the whole group out in pain with them . 

Getting hit Makes the said boy’s music send Ron flying backward knocked out from hitting a wall . Remus is now half man half werewolf as he stands over Sirius and harry who was knocked out by the strong stupefy and curio spell. 

Gary Beck is shocked by the wolf protecting the potters and black . But he knew just by the looks of them and what they could have gone thu he shouldn't be shocked.   
Just then Molly and Ginny tried to get to the Potter twins and saying come over here. they are death eaters .   
We are your real family. Lily and Lillian cry no you are monsteres and not our frailty   
Their Magic sends Ginny flying backward into dean they are both knocked out from the force of the spell.   
Molly is hit a four-way spell that put her in a chicken suit, bound in snakes, sent her to fly into Arthur and stuck them both to the nearest wall.   
Then five of the six passed out from the strong outcast of magic.   
James had slowly Crawled over to the group before the bast. He and Sirius were laying on the twins sides with lily laying next to a very pissed off now full werewolf. In full pack, Protection mode thought grayback   
Oh fack he thought .   
Just amber yelled Get them out of here … everyone pick an order member and take them out!   
Dumbbells yell no as his group left in a fire ball.   
Snape, Minerva, and Gary beck tell her that they had got the group to med-bay in the bottom of the ministry.   
The list of the injury they all had made them ask How are they still alive   
Healer Kenny said a powerful very light spell.  
What one they asked   
A blood bonding mixed with a soul-mate spell. 

With the love they had for each other it worked better than I had ever seen it. It is had saved them over from what we could tell at least 11 years of pain. fear, and near death times.


End file.
